


Brain Cues

by MercyKilling



Category: Blizzard - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, BAMF Jesse, Brainwashing, Bromance, Emotional Hurt, Family Issues, Gun Violence, Hurt No Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Memory Loss, Missing Scene, Out of Character, POV Third Person, Pain, Past Brainwashing, Porn, Porn With Plot, Short, Top Jesse, Young Genji, young Jesse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyKilling/pseuds/MercyKilling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>杰西和源氏成为守望先锋一员之前的一些故事。岛田家族以及“死局”的事业交叉，谁说黑道生意不能跨国进行的？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain Cues

**Author's Note:**

> 我不拥有角色，他们属于暴雪爸爸。官方表示麦爹以前是做军火生意的，岛田家也是......我认为这一定是故意的。鞠躬。

“那么，希望我们合作愉快。”岛田家族的大名放下手里的钢笔，起身走向谈判桌的另一方笑着伸出手，那双狭长的眼睛却依旧冰冷。  
“希望以后也是。”杰西麦克雷用同样的力度回握，跟在大名身后走出了密闭的房间。  
杰西麦克雷作为美国西南“死局”帮中最令人胆寒的一员，被秘密委派至日本负责这笔数量不小的交易。军火，当然，“死局”的生意并不适合暴露在阳光下。美国本土的需求已经不能满足他们膨胀的野心，而日本同样大规模经营着非法物资交易的岛田家族很适合作为在亚洲地区合作、扩张的第一步。  
其实很难说谁在利用谁，麦克雷重新点燃了雪茄。烟雾缭绕里，大名的笑依然面具般挂在脸上：“我们为阁下准备了住处。源氏，带麦克雷先生去休息。”  
大名口中的源氏大概就是是岛田源氏了。麦克雷对岛田家的两个儿子有所耳闻，长子岛田半藏，次子岛田源氏。半藏不出意外会继承家业，而源氏似乎始终不肯辅佐哥哥，反而热衷于他的花花公子生活。他顺着大名的眼神看去，百无聊赖靠在墙壁上的绿发青年蓦地抬头，一双不羁的上扬眉眼，在昏黄灯光下柔和了几分。他睁大了眼睛望向大名，只得到了强硬的回应：“我不希望麦克雷先生等太久。”  
麦克雷打量着用日语不满地说着什么的源氏，笔直而修长的一双腿，扎着腰带显露出精瘦的腰线来，光裸的半截小臂有流畅的肌肉覆盖于骨骼上，勾勒出紧实的线条。麦克雷丝毫不怀疑源氏的身体训练有素，而且足够灵巧——虽然他对岛田家的生意不感兴趣，但是忍者训练似乎没有落下。  
“好吧。”在大名的严厉言辞中，源氏皱着眉妥协了，他伸出手向麦克雷做出一个“请”的手势，带着他走出闷热的宅子。  
走在身侧的源氏清了清嗓，开口流利的英文让麦克雷吃惊了一下：“那是我曾经住过的地方，现在已经被打扫干净了。”  
“谢天谢地。”  
此后短暂的沉默被踏在石砖上的哒哒轻响填满。只绕过几栋角楼，源氏减缓了脚步。面前是一栋不大的木质建筑，推门进去，装潢精致，家具一应俱全，却显得冷清而空旷。墙壁泛着年久的黄，浅棕色的地板上细小的虫蛀空洞已被尘埃侵蚀成黑褐色的纹路，踩上去吱呀作响；而相同的地面，却为源氏猫儿一样轻捷的步伐保持安静。厅室中弥漫着熏香的味道，香炉上缕缕的烟气盘旋成奇异的形状，又在二人的脚步带起的气旋中消散。麦克雷并不适应日本香道，源氏显然是注意到了他紧皱的眉头，熄灭了香，敞开窗户。远处林木间有黑影掠过，凉风混合了月光吹进室内，令水汽夹杂着草木和樱花的清冽中和了滞浊而甜腻的空气。  
毫无生活气息的房子，麦克雷突然反应过来，墙上没有海报或照片、室内没有彰显主人喜好的物件，他相信源氏住在这里，但只是作为落脚地而熟悉，并非一个家。  
“这段时间你住在这里，有什么需要，大门外是商店。”源氏交代了几句，解脱般地离去，没忘记为这里的住客带上门。  
麦克雷长出一口气，放松地倚在床头闭上酸涩的眼睛休息。未及他接通与“死局”的联络，便听到墙壁对面窸窣声响传来，头顶传来瓦片的撞击声，虽然声音轻微却被麦克雷敏锐的听觉捕捉。麦克雷下意识地拿起了床头的枪，屋外四下无人，他顺着房屋侧面的楼梯走向房顶，在确定没有暴露自己的位置后迅速跳上房顶将枪口指向发出声响的位置。  
“是你。”房顶上坐着的人完全出乎麦克雷意料。  
“.…..打扰到你了？”源氏茫然地望着警惕的麦克雷，瘪了瘪嘴：“我很抱歉。”  
“事实上没有。”牛仔缓缓将枪收回腰间，手却没有从枪柄上移开：“你经常来这里？”  
“经常。”源氏的手指摩挲着一块破碎的瓦片：“这里足够安静。”  
麦克雷犹豫了一瞬，还是决定保持这个意图不明的青年处在自己视线中：“那么介意我坐下吗？”  
“当然不。”源氏象征性地撑着房檐向右移了移，顺势把瓦片收进了手心。  
四月的夜空连繁星都是冷的，坐在潮湿的风里，二人不约而同地拢了拢领口。  
麦克雷呼出一口雪茄，被烟雾模糊的视线将事物包裹上一层苍白色。他或多或少对这位岛田家的少爷怀有好奇，他确实不够配合这个家族的运作规则，却没自己想象的那么纨绔。  
“日本很不错。”麦克雷生硬的开场白让他自己也觉得尴尬，他的余光看见源氏垂着的眼睛向这边看了过来。  
“其实你没必要一定要说些什么。”源氏的嘴角向上浅浅地勾着：“日本对于我来说只是一个习惯了的地方，只能说还好。”  
“那很好，至少你有一个可以习惯的地方。”  
源氏有几秒钟没说话，开口抛出一个令人摸不着头脑的问题：“你做这行多久了？”  
“从我成年开始。”  
“十年？”  
“差不多。”  
“那你只比我大两三岁而已，”源氏毫不掩饰轻声的嗤笑：“而你就那么热衷于这些东西？”  
“我不像你出生于这样的家庭，”麦克雷嘲讽地指了一下在二人面前延伸开来的岛田家宅，牙关有些用力地叼紧了雪茄：“我也是需要赚钱，活下来的。”  
源氏托着下巴，用日语咕哝了一句什么，麦克雷虽然听不懂但也知道绝不是褒奖。可他没想到源氏会那么认真地看向自己：“你以为出生在这种家庭就是我能选择的？”  
麦克雷望向那双闪烁着细碎光芒的眸子，心里一动：“你不喜欢。”  
“有的时候我会觉得自己犯了很多错，所以我不想参与更错误的事情。”他又补充：“这应该和‘喜欢’无关。”  
“你应该庆幸你有一个兄弟，能代替你做一些事情。”麦克雷的这句话仿佛戳到了源氏的伤口，源氏沉默了一会，抿着唇站起身，居高临下地问：“你要在这里待多久？”  
麦克雷短暂地思考：“一个星期，最多。”  
年轻的忍者眯起眼睛伸了个懒腰，指间被握得温热的东西悄无声息地跌下。源氏沿着黛青色的瓦片走到房顶边缘，没留下“再见”或别的，沉默地向虚空踏出一步，在卷起他衣角的猎猎风中坠落。麦克雷的心脏因此收紧了一下，但随后轻巧落地的身影证明他的担心是多余的。  
他顺着忍者离开的位置望去，一片淡绿色的羽毛飘荡着浸没于浓重的夜色里。

**Author's Note:**

> TBC,后半部分差不多就是porn部分了吧......


End file.
